fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shooter in the Dark
Wellspring Several miles outside the City of Moira is the Wellspring. The infinite self-replenishing source of Magic Power. It serves as the nexus of Aeternum, at the center of the continent. It is basically the heart and life-blood of the continent. Not far from it is Jean Valjean, a man that was once one of the Nine Elementals. His reason for traveling to the wellspring, is unknown. In the Spiral Spire in Moira, was Irminsul. He was finalizing the paperwork and economic stability of Arcana. He then sensed Jean immense Magic Power. Along the spire's large metal doors, a tattered man arrived knocking on the doors, being let in by the numerous servants working inside to keep the facilities functioning, As he waltzed in, he took note of the various architectural style of the spire that the owner had chosen to construct it under. With loud steps echoing through the long hallways, he looms over to the only visible light coming from the room up ahead of him. As he opened the door, he looks beyond the room, only to be greeted by the presence of an old ally of his, the lord of the castle Irminsul. Irminsul looked upon the old acquaintance of his. "Jean what brings you to the Tower of Magic?" The Magic God inquired. Irminsul couldn't fathom a reason, as any of any rank knew Irminsul didn't share his magic knowledge, so he then discovered the reason. "You are here for the Wellspring that is a few miles outside of this city?" Looking around the room, he sees that Irminsul was all on his own, eagerly walking up to after not having seen him in a considerably long time. "I came here to see you personally," he said calmly, taking a seat across from him, carefully examining the details of his appearance and face in the dim light spread across the room. It had been a while since the downfall of Aeternum's war, and it had warranted some level of curiosity on his current condition, both magically and physically. "An man of your age shouldn't be lounging around," as he got up, he opened the curtains to let in natural light, "It's time to get some exercise, and I'll be your training partner." "So you came over thousands of landmass miles to see me?" Irminsul wasn't sure to the validity of Jean's statement. "You see seem to think, I don't get exercise but have you ever considered why even after 1,000 I have never been defeated. It is because I have yet to come across a Mage with greater Magic Power than myself in that time. The war ended mostly due to my inactive state. So you really want me to exercise with you?" Irminsul pointed his staff at Jean. "Ok then." Irminsul telekinetically opened the doors of his tower. He then proceeded to shoot a blast of magic energy at Jean, trying to expel him from the tower. Grabbing his gun, Jean fired a single round from his gun directly toward his blast, magically charging it with Gun Magic so as to cancel out his own blast with one of his own. With a back step, Jean lunges himself out the window, firing three more shots before beginning his descent down the tower. Quickly falling head first down the spire, Jean kicks off the wall to separate himself as much as possible from his adversaries' location, keeping his eyes locked on the very window for the exact moment he emerges from his dwelling. As Jean raced down the Spire, Irminsul was already at bottom a testament to his speed. "Jean you have been slacking on your training. I remember when you could hide blasts within blasts from your guns. You who took down an army of 1,000 with a single. What happened to you. Even among all the generations of the Nine, only I was stronger than you. What happened to that man?" Irminsul started to float via Telekinesis. "Let me remind you why I'm the God of Magic and why I am so feared." Irminsul knew titles and reputation even unwanted ones could be effective psychological tools. He then lifted several large buildings with a telekinetic spell and threw them at Jean. He then put Runes around his tower, making it thousands of times harder, to protect it from collateral damage. Spreading his legs out, Jean begins to race forward toward the buildings heading up in front of him, maneuvering his body in accordance to the way the buildings were falling by quickly striding along the building walls, dashing to farthest sides of the falling buildings so as to avoid them landing straight on top of him. Firing multiple magic bullets behind him, Jean propelled himself faster by boosting his body with the force produce by his gun, giving him the momentum to dodge in between the falling buildings in order to catch up with Irminsul, kicking off the ground by stomping down hard with his right foot, causing him to jumb through the air with the intention of throwing a hard kick with his spare leg toward Irminsul's head. Irminsul decided against simply stopping Jean with Telekinesis. He decide to.... take the attack. Jean's foot hit Irminsul's left arm, as he put his arm to block it. As Irminsul didn't want to get kicked in the face. He was sent falling back to the Earth. However he stopped himself with his power. "So you do have some spunk after all. I always figured only faught with your guns. However by being up there, you are at an even greater disadvantage." Hundreds upon Hundreds of runes appeared around Jean. However they didn't affect Jean directly, aside from Jean was not falling fast he was as light as a feather. "Confused? My Runic Magic a type of Enchantment, which allows me to place runes on something for various purposes. I have thinned the air and lessen the gravity around you. So now you are slowly falling, and aside from making it harder to think, the thin air makes it more difficult to jump kick on it like it was solid ground. Still think I need practice?" Irminsul pointed his staff at the slowly falling Jean. An enormous blast of Magic Power shot out toward Jean. It dwarfed a Jupiter Blast in size and magnitude of Magic Power. Twisting his body in mid-air, Jean began to outstretch one of his hands forward, aiming it toward the ground while firing four bullets toward that began to spin around one another, inevitably merging together into forming a large at the point of impact, releasing a wave of air from the barrel of his revolver. With the lack of gravity in his vicinity, Jean would use that to his advantage, making it much easier to launch himself upward through the air in order to move outside Irminsul's range of attack, using the explosive energy of the tornado to push himself away from his attack. "Hold me back, and all you do is open me up to the possibilities," landing outside the circle of rune, Jean was focused on keeping the battle one-sided, choosing to fight from a distance rather than stay close to his range, doing so by rushing into town, using the suburban layout of the town to hide himself with the local buildings, all the while loading a single silver bullet inside his revolver to be used against his foe. Irminsul had forgot what was it like to battle someone for more than a few seconds. Being one the World's Strongest, even monsters like the 1st Saint of Ishgar or any of the typical Spriggans or Elementals wouldn't last long against him. " Now it's fun, Jean." Irminsul decided now to use Age. "Age: Prime!" Irminsul now was a young and handsome man, with muscles, abs, and a tan. His hair turned blonde and his bread was gone. On top of that his already beyond monsterous Magic Power, that was equal to August and Irene's others within the World's Strongest; had now surpassed theirs. "Jeanie where are you? As if you could hide from me. I can find you with as much effort as it takes to blink." Irminsul fires a blast of Magic from his staff into the sky, it separates into many smaller ones, but he altered them to act like heat seeking missiles. The blasts were moving around buildings at great haste at least one would hit, Irminsul thought. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Jean could hear Irminsul calling out to him, and the blatant silly name he was calling Jean out with, obviously trying to work him up into attacking him. With the sudden change he felt in his appearance, his opponent's level of strength had more then tripled in strength and mass, making it rather difficult to approach him now that the numerous blasts of magic he had fired into the air were scavenging to find him within the the small town. Not wanting to take any chances, Jean began to maneuver behind the buildings, separating himself as far as possible from the magic, choosing to take his time circling around the town in order to reach his backside by simply sprinting around instead of exposing himself in plain sight. Keeping his magic repressed so as to ensure it doesn't escape from his body, he stations himself in nearby tower, spinning the ammo cartridge in his gun while aiming far away at Irminsul, choosing to snipe him from a distance rather than come up close. And with a small squeeze of his finger, he lets loose a single shot, using his Gun Magic to simulate the shot of a sniper in order to give it an increase of speed and piercing power. Irminsul felt a sharp and hot sting on his left arm. Jean's bullet had grazed his left arm. "Ouch that one stung like a bee. Come on Jeanie is this the best you can do? Suppressing your Magic Power and acting like a sniper. I can sense you not just from your Magic Power but by asking the World itself to tell me where you are." Irminsul waved his hand and released a shockwaves toward the building Jean was in. It was a strong kinetic force, would do trauma if touch or envelop. The force hit the building and then started to break apart. With the building shattering beneath his very feet, he decides to make on final jump from the collapsing building, falling head first toward another building, only to break his fall with his shoulder, nearly breaking it with the shockwave throwing him directly into another small house beneath him. With an aching sensation rolling down his lower arm, he removes his black wardrobe, exposing a bright yellow vest and and slender black pants, effectively revealing his combat attire, signaling that Jean had to get serious with his dastardly opponent. Irminsul started to float. " Jean, haven't you realized what is happening? You throw an attack I throw ten more. It's a number's game. A little secret of why I haven't just used my Telekinesis to rip you apart on the sub-atomic level. I respect you, but that is the only why. I think I have proven I'm not going flappy, I'm always bulking up my skills. If want to continue, go ahead your strong but not at my level. It's simply a fact, my Magic Power is greater, my knowledge greater, and my experience greater." Irminsul started getting cocky. Dusting himself off the rocky debris on his clothes, he takes a deep breath, truly dumb founded at the depth of Irminsul's arrogance, nearly leaving him wordless. "I can't believe the size of your ego. It's as if you actually think your some kind of God." Throwing his gun toward his dominant hand, he opens the six bullet chamber, adding his own magic inside before spinning the cylinder and aiming it to the man floating right above him. "This is simply facts, pure and simple. Arrogance is the assumption of superiority. I don't assume I'm superior, it's a fact. On graphs and charts I'm better, but they aren't everything. With that said, I think I will just try a bit. I can't have someone outside the World's Strongest defeat me." After Irminsul said that his staff was by Jean's face. "Go ahead, your head will vanish before the next bullet leaves the chamber." "Alright. You've proved your. Let's call it a draw for now, if we do continue, think of how much more of the town were going to destroy." Spinning his gun in hand, he throws it into his holster, moving into the wreckage to pick up his tattered cloak from the surrounding rubble. Walking up to his quickly spurned sparring partner, he couldn't help but inquire on what he had said during their earlier encounter regarding some kind of "spring". Without losing momentum, Jean asks him about the nature of said object, "Now that I remember, you mentioned something about a spring, what is it?" "A draw, sure but only as you could keep up with me to a noticeable degree." Irminsul reversed back into his senior state. "The Wellspring of Aeternum, is the greatest known magical reservoir in Earthland. First off, it's waters are so unique it can endlessly self-replenish even if cut off from the Ley Lines. Second it's Magic Power is monsterous beyond massive. The closest power-level is that of Etherion, and that still might not be much of an comparable source. Aeternum is going to dilute and share some of its waters with other continents. We created an organization to over see this. Little secret, if you had drunk from the spring. I don't think even I could have handled you. For a temporary God-level boast of power, it destroys your humanity forever. That's why I am diluting samples so that doesn't happen. Do you want to help with this. After the Nine are broken apart, and most of Aeternum's army is now separate groups. If it wasn't for rich noble the whole continent would have gone to crap."